¿SENTIMIENTOS?
by FeNiXD
Summary: Ichika esta confundido pero con ayuda de Chifuyu sabrá que es lo que le pasa aunque después les traiga problemas


**Capitulo 1**

**¿sentimiento?**

En las afueras de la Academia IS podíamos encontrar a un Ichika pensativo caminando por los alrededores, en su interior sentía que la platica que tubo con Chifuyu era verdad

FLASH BACK

– _Ichika ven a mi oficina, tengo algo que hablar contigo – _

– _s…si Chifuyu-nee – no quería ver a su hermana enojada así que la siguió de inmediato, al estar dentro cerro la puerta y tomo asiento en la cilla enfrente del escritorio – y de que querías hablarme _

– _aah – suspiro – dije que no me metería pero como ninguna a tomado la iniciativa no tengo mas remedio que intervenir – cambio su rostro a uno mas cerio – as notado que tus amigas actúan un poco raro contigo _

_- ¿amigas?_

– _si tonto – pero al ver la cara de confusión en Ichika se desespero – tus amigas Dunoa, Shinonono, Huang, Alcott y Bodewig eso te refresca la memoria _

– _a si pero no se a que te refieres ellas siempre actúan extraño _

– _si eres un verdadero idiota, que no te das cuenta de sus sentimientos de lo que sienten por ti _

– _a que te refieres_

– _que quieres que lo deletree, ellas están enamoradas de ti – el solo se quedo en estado shock _

_- ¡QUE! Es una broma verdad Chifuyu-nee_

– _yo no bromeo con esto, ve en su actitud y veras que es verdad, son mas atentas contigo, te miman, asta se pelean por estar contigo que eso no es suficiente para que te des cuentas – Ichika no dijo nada – idiota _

– _pero creí que esa era su forma de actuar con la gente, como lo supiste _

– _soy mujer y se de estas cosas, hazme caso y diles lo que sientes por cada una, se que una de ellas tendrá ese sentimiento especial _

_- ¿sentimiento especial? Y cual es _

– _he, Ichika aun te falta mucho por aprender – Chufuyu cambio su rostro a uno de tranquilidad – es el…_

– _es el… _

– _es el… - le encantaba ver a su hermano desesperado_

– _¡ya Chifuyu-nee dilo de una ves!_

– _jajaja, debiste ver tu cara Ichika – pero se calmo antes de que su hermano se molestara mas – es el Amor Ichika amor _

FIN DEL FLASCH BACK

Ichika yacía sentado en la fuente del parque recordando lo sucedido

– a Chifuyu-nee y como quieres que sepa cual de ellas es la que me hace sentir eso – se recostó en la fuente y miro el cielo

– _lo sabrás cuando la mires, cuando la recuerdes te sonrojaras, si estas a solas con ella te pondrás tan nervioso que no sabrás ni articular palabra y cuando la veas a los ojos sentirás tu corazón palpitar tan rápido que pensaras que se te saldrá del pecho, unas mariposas en el estomago que te darán dolor, unas ganas inmensas de protegerla y de siempre estar solo con ella y con nadie mas, solo así sabes que es ese sentimiento _

Al recordar las palabras de su hermana se puso a recapacitar sobre todo lo que había pasado y sobre el comportamiento de sus amigas intentándolas examinar una por una

– veamos con quien empezare – cerro los ojos e intento imaginarse – Cecilia, mmm es muy bonita, gentil, aunque cocina horrible, es una gran amiga pero solo la veo así como una amiga, aah – suspiro volviendo a serrar los ojos – Laura – se tenso – bueno ella me trata como su jefe, es divertida y tierna, también un tanto agresiva, le jure protegerla pero ella no causa ese sentimiento

Para Ichika esto era un tanto difícil ya que nunca lo había echo antes pero lo volvió a intentar

– ahora será Rin – se puso mas pensativo que antes – ella es mi amiga de la infancia, es divertida, aunque algunas veces me quiera matar, pero la quiero mucho, la quiero proteger, pero este sentimiento es de uno de hermanos solo eso, aah que complicado es esto – su siguiente elección es – Houki, ella es otra amiga de la infancia, aunque siempre creí que me veía como un rival al cual vencer, el sentimiento que tengo por ella es el mismo que tengo por Chifuyu-nee y por Rin – su expresión cambio a una de tranquilidad – la quiero como a mi hermana y creo que eso nunca cambiara, Chifuyu-nee y como rayos quieres que sepa a cual escoger

Grito a los cuatro vientos pero de repente una imagen apareció en su mente

– Char, Charlotte – al pronunciar su nombre su rostro cambio a uno de color rojo y su cuerpo temblaba – Charlotte

Su mente empezó a divagar por todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, primero como se conocieron, su primer entrenamiento juntos, los dos en el vestidor, cuando descubrió que era una chica, cuando le dio de comer, la ves que fueron al centro comercial juntos de la mano y cuando se metieron juntos al baño de los hombres a tomar un baño, con cada imagen su rostro se empezaba a calentar y su corazón palpitaba mas rápido, el sabia que eso significaba algo

– entonces es Char la que me hace sentir así – con decisión se levanto de su lugar – bien iré a decirle mis sentimientos – pero se volvió a sentar – pero como se lo digo

* * *

En otro lugar no muy lejano de ay en la arena de combate de la Academia se encontraba una chica rubia con ojos color violeta sentada en las gradas pensando en cierto chico despistado

– como puede ser tan distraído ya casi pasa un año que somos amigos y no se a dado cuenta – suspiro – aah se nota que los hombres son unos idiotas – miro el hermoso cielo azul que estaba esa mañana – pero no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente no descansare asta decirle lo que siento, pero como lo hago, ¡que difícil es esto!

* * *

Por los pacillos podremos ver a un Ichika corriendo por su vida de sus admiradoras (N.A. jeje soy mala)

– aaaaaaaaa no me pueden dejar en paz solo por una vez – dio vuelta a la derecha y vio una puerta – libertad gracias dios

Al pasar por la puerta la cerro con rapidez posando su oreja en la madera para solo escuchar el correr de sus compañeras, al darse cuenta de que eran bastantes le apareció una gota en la cabeza

– creo que van aumentando en numero, bueno estoy en la arena de combate así que aprovechare para practicar – pero logro ver una figura sentada en las gradas – pero si es Char – al verla se sonrojo – bueno es ahora o nunca

Después de asegurarse de que nadie los estaba viendo corrió así ella

– ¡Char!

– a I…I…Ichika – se asusto al verlo, pero se calmo al tenerlo a su lado – hola que te trae por aquí

– ya sabes lo usual huyendo de las chicas

– ya veo – lo miro con aires molestos, no quería que nadie se acercara a SU ichika – bueno gustas sentarte

– claro, y por que andas tu sola por aquí no es común en ti

– hehe solo vine a pensar un poco hehe tu me entiendes, los deberes, el entrenamiento, el torneo cosas como esa te ponen a pensar hehe – no sabia mentir

– vamos Char tu no eres de preocuparte por eso, vamos sabes que puedes confiar en mi

– bueno es que…es que quería decirte que tu…que tu – cada ves se acercaba mas a Ichika y el al captarlo no puso resistencia y también se iba acercando, ya podían sentir la respiración del otro pero gracias a una explosión y el destello de un misil acercándose a ellos tuvieron que separar si no fuera por el escudo estarían muertos

– que fue eso – pregunto Ichika alarmado

– no se – el uno se disipo mostrando a las causantes – Shinonono-san, Huang-san, Alcott-san, Bodewig-san que hacen ustedes aquí – Char las vio con cara de decepción – _como pudieron hacerme esto _– pensó

– discúlpenme, no interrumpimos nada verdad – Rin se reia en su interior

– que acaso nos quieren matar del susto – los dos gritaron

– relájense con la barrera ay no pasara nada verdad Shinonono-san

– tienes razón Alcott, que no sean unos chillones – Laura solo guardaba silencio a los comentarios de sus amigas

– _con estas amigas para que quiero enemigas, aah me arruinaron todo _– pensaba ichica desilusionado

– oigan ustedes dos van a venir a entrenar o se quedaran sentados ay – Houki les grito a los tortolos

– si ya vamos – y con eso empezó el entrenamiento

* * *

Mas tarde ya estaba anocheciendo y todos deberían regresar a sus respectivas habitaciones , pero Ichika seguía en su mundo de fantasía rondando en los pasillos

– que debo hacer no le e podido decir lo que siento a Char y eso es tan frustrante – algo se le vino a la mente – ya se, se lo diré en nuestra habitación, gracias Chifuyu-nee por ponernos a los dos juntos otra ves

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para no ser descubierto por las demás niñas

– ya llegue

– bienvenido Ichika

Al verla se quedo plasmado con su belleza, ella ya no llevaba el mismo conjunto deportivo como piyama sino que ahora era un chor naranja con líneas azules a los costados y una camisa de doble tirante unos en los hombros y otro que caían en los brazos de color naranja, la camisa tenia encaje blanco, a la vista de Ichika se veía encantadora

– Char eres tu que, traes puesto – no podía decir mas palabras, sentía que su sangre se posaba en sus mejillas

– que no te gusta

– no, claro que me gusta, pero creí que te pondrías tu misma piyama

– es que ya que puedo estar como una chica me imagine que ya podría dormir vestida como una, te molesta

– para nada, pienso que es encantador y que te ves hermosa – al darse cuenta de lo que dijo ambos se sonrojaron como tomates – eto quieres té – (N.A. buena despistada)

– claro por que no hehe

– _vamos Ichika no seas un cobarde –_ amm Char veras quisiera hablar contigo de algo puedo confiar en ti – sentándose en su cama enfrente de Charlotte

– e claro de que seria

– veras, e empezado a tener sensaciones digo sentimientos extraños últimamente

– sentimientos como cuales

– pues me sonrojo, tartamudeo y asta siento algo en el estomago como mariposas

Charlotte entendía muy bien lo que eso significaba, Ichika estaba enamorado, con miedo a seguir con esta platica decidió preguntar

– y me puedes decir con que o con quien te pasa eso

– con…con una chica

– una chica – al decirlo Char sintió su corazón romperse y su expresión cambio a una de horror, iIchika al notarlo se arrepintió de lo que hiso pero no había marcha atrás

– si, ella es la mejor chica que allá conocido, es inteligente, audaz, bondadosa, amable, divertida y muy bonita

Charlotte ya no podía mas, ya no podía aguantar mas las ganas de llorar, necesitaba salir corriendo de ay de inmediato, Ichika le partía el corazón verla así pero ya no podía hacer nada

– Char estas bien

– una chica – ella no podía sacar esa palabra de su mente

– Char, me oyes

– a si claro Ichika, te deseo suerte con ella, bueno me tengo que ir a dormir ya es muy tarde – sin dejar que el vea su rostro se iba a meter a sus cobijas pero algo se lo impidió, Ichika la agarro del brazo

– Char aun no termino, me podrías escuchar

– _aun ay mas, que le gusta verme sufrir – _claro te escucho

– no se como decírselo cuando la veo me pongo nervioso y mis ideas se nublan

– pues se solo sincero con ella, no creo que ella te rechase ya que eres un gran chico

– en verdad lo crees

– claro, cualquier chica se moriría por ser tu novia – Charlotte solo seguía mirando el piso como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo

– muy bien se lo diré ahora – ella solo se sobresalto – aquí voy – Char creía que ese era su fin – me gustas mucho Charlotte Dunoa – el solo se inclino

– que – lo dijo en un susurro de sorpresa ya que no se lo podía creer

– lo que escuchaste, me gustas mucho y quisiera que fueras mi…mi novia –

– hablas en serio, no es un sueño o una broma

– claro que no es un sueño, estos son mis puros sentimientos – a lo que e la abrazo dulcemente y ella le correspondió – Char te amo y siempre lo are

– yo también te amo Ichika – se separaron un poco para verse a los ojos, sus rostros se iban acercando cada ves mas ya podían sentir su respiración asta que

– Orimura-kun, Dunoa-san están despiertos – la profesora Yamada los interrumpió y ambos se separaron rápidamente – voy a pasar, a que bueno que los encontré, pero que tienen – los vio muy sonrojados

– no nos ocurre nada Yamada-sensei, Ichika y yo nada mas estábamos a punto de beber té hehe

– si Char tiene razón solo asíamos eso – los dos reían nerviosamente – a todo esto que la trae por aquí

– a si Chifuyu-san les quiere ver mañana a primera hora a los dos, bueno eso es todo que duerman bien

– si Yamada-sensei – ambos se despidieron

– aah eso estuvo cerca – Ichika suspiro

– si

– bueno ya se esta asiendo tarde será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir

Al escuchar esto Char tomo valor e hiso lo que su corazón le distaba

– Ichika – el volteo y pera su sorpresa ya le planto un beso en los labios a lo que el correspondió gustoso

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se podría encontrar en una habitación a don jóvenes acostados en una cama, Charlotte yacía dormida mientras que Ichika la observaba, para el ese era la mejor imagen que había visto en su vida le parecía un ángel (N.A. nótese que no hicieron nada malo solo dormir)

– Char te amo nunca te dejare ir – a lo que ella sonrió en sueños e Ichika le quito un mechón de cabello provocando que despertara

– buenos días

– buenos días, dormiste bien

– contigo por supuesto que dormí bien – Ichika se acercaba para besarla pero Char vio el reloj – ya es muy tarde y Chifuyu-sensei nos quería ver temprano – saliendo de la cama directo al baño

– aah – suspirando con una gota en la cabeza – pero a si la quiero

* * *

Mas tarde en la oficina de Chifuyu, estaban los dos parados frente a ella muy serios

– tal ves se pregunten por que los llame a ambos – espeso a hablar la mayor ante la mirada de serio-temor en sus miradas – ya se lo que ay entre ustedes dos

– ¡QUE, ENCERIO! – ambos gritaron por la sorpresa

– claro que clase de hermana mayor seria si no supiera quien es la novia de su hermano menor

– pero si nadie lo sabia, espera un minuto tu sabias que Charlotte me gustaba verdad

– sigues siendo tan despistado Ichika

– y entonces por que no me ayudaste en esto

– por que tu tenias que darte cuenta por tus propias formas para que vieras que era verdad, y por que quería verte batallar – Ichika solo frunció el seño – y tu jovencita espero que no te arrepientas de estar con un tonto como el

– claro que no, yo quiero mucho a Ichika y no me arrepiento de ello – lo dijo con tono seguro a lo que Chifuyu sonrió

– tienes agallas niña, me da gusto de que este tonto se allá fijado de ti, lastima que desde ahora tendrás problemas

– como que problemas

– si, como mi tonto hermano es muy popular con las chicas y no se por que, toda la escuela estará detrás de ti

– e…e ¡EH! – grito asustada

– yo que tu salía con protección – a lo que Ichika las vio con una gota en la frente

* * *

Saliendo de la oficina una espantada Charlotte y un preocupado Ichika

– Char despreocúpate nada pasara además nadie sabe que somos novios, estarás bien por un rato

– tienes razón, no es como que tu hermana se lo valla decir a toda la escuela verdad jeje verdad – Ichika no respondió

– estamos en problemas

De repente empezó a temblar la tierra mostrando a todas las chicas corriendo en dirección a ellos

– corre

Ichika le tomo las manos a Charlotte y empezó a correr pero no duro mucho por que aparecieron ciertas chicas en sus IS personales

– Ichika como pudiste hacerme esto y eso que soy tu amiga de la infancia – Rin

– mejor dicho a mi que somos de la misma clase – Cecilia

– tu eras mi esposo no te pienso compartir – Laura

– Ichika y eso que me conoces mejor que ella – Houki

– ¡TE MATAREMOS! – los dijeron todas al mismo tiempo, pero Ichika y Char ya no estaban ay

* * *

– Char escondámonos aquí – metiéndose a la arena de combate

– Ichika crees que estaremos bien

– claro, no creo que nos encuentren además los profesores nos ayudaran

Se oye en el altavoz un aviso, era la voz de Chifuyu – a todas aquellas que busquen a Orimira y a Dunoa están en el área de combate, eso es todo – Chifuyu-san que esta asiendo eso no es correcto – tranquila Maya no pasara nada – se corta la transmisión

– ¡CHIFUYU-NEE!

**FIN**

* * *

**Mi primer fic de infinite estratos de IchikaxCharlotte**

**Espero que les guste **

**Comentarios, felicitaciones, criticas, golpes bueno eso no **

**Tal ves allá una conti aun no se depende de mi cerebro **

**Bueno nos leemos en la proxima**


End file.
